Crybaby
by Revenge-Is-Sweeter
Summary: She sighed again, regretting the day she had ever signed that paper. She shouldn’t have taken the damn baby, it was the biggest mistake of her life. SonsXOC REXCov crossover
1. Chapter 1

Crybaby

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Come on twerp, this is the last stop." I sighed as I pulled some wisps of brown hair out of my face. The said seven year old boy looked up at me, his deep brown eyes behind his ghoul mask looking fearful.

"But Glory, it looks so scary." He whimpered as I rolled my eyes, looking up to the house.

The path way was lined with crosses that stated 'Do Not Trespass', and pierced on a couple were heads. They looked real enough, but I wasn't fooled, they were probably some masks filled with that foam insulation you could get at any local Canadian Tire. Then, to top it off, blood was painted on the crosses, so it seemed that they splattered and leaked from the decapitated heads. It was really all and all a very cool effect.

Coming towards the house, out front was a graveyard scene, with names that, in my opinion, were very well thought out. One I immediately saw that she liked was the one that stated Will Ease. Then from some graves there were neon plastic heads and hands poking out, looking very fake, but very cool at the same time.

Now as we looked towards the house, lights flashed, a strobe light in fact. You know, the ones that in the dark they flash so fast, everything seems animated, and slow motion. I just thought that they were put on this earth to give people seizures. Not a very fun concept if you asked me. Then, dangling from the roof were assorted car board figurines, such as skeletons, ghosts, witches and even Dracula.

I mean, what kind of Halloween would it be without Dracula, _come on_.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Gloria, Glory, or anything that associates with my first name?" I asked, trying to make sure my voice didn't become raised. All I needed was for him to go home crying and yelling that I had been mean to him and yelled at him to Mom and Dad.

"Sorry Lizzy." He replied softly, looking like he was about to cry. I rolled my eyes.

His attempts to make me feel guilty were really becoming pathetic.

"No, I'm not going up there with you." I stated as I shifted from one foot to the other. It was well near freezing outside.

"But _Lizzy_." He whined.

"But _Colton_." I micked him and he pouted, causing a smirk to slide it's way onto my lips.

I loved to torture kids, it was too easy actually.

I moved aside as an older woman nudged her way through with her little girl, who was dressed up like a ballerina.

"Are you seriously gonna let some girl in a pink totoo show you up?" I asked, as I continued to smirk, laughing. Colton looked up to me, his deep brown eyes firing up as he gave me what I like to describe as a death glare.

Now that there was one thing I can be proud of.

Then he did exactly as I thought he would. He marched on up there, his tiny legs shaking and his whole body quivering. He came up the steps as the ballerina and mother came down. He then looked back at me, as if silently rising to the challenge. He took slow steps forward, and slowly reached out to ring the doorbell. Minutes passed and no one came. He looked back at me and I just gave him the motion to try again. He did, minutes passed and still no answer. I frowned though, when I saw a shadow moving through the house from the windows. Realizing that this shadow was much taller then a little old lady that I had saw previously handing out candy, my heart lurched into my throat as I began to take quick steps towards the house.

So sue me, I love my little brother.

Colton then turned to me, giving me a weird look and I paled, seeing the door open behind him. Colton saw the look on my face, and immediately turned around to see what I was looking at. Behind him stood a very tall, very menacing looking man with a zombie mask on his face. Of course, I noticed that it was a young guy in the mask, but all my brother saw was...well...the mask.

"**LIZZZZZ!**" Colton screamed as he bolted off of the porch and into my arms. I swear I had never seen a kid jump so high or run so fast, and I would have laughed.

If I hadn't been tackled to the ground by said kid.

"Urghfffff" I grunted as my butt landed on the cold cement pathway and my arms automatically wrapped around the little buggar. I rolled my eyes as I felt tears wet my sweater.

"Shhhhh, buddy, it's alright. Nothing is going to hurt you." I tried to calm him, but all he seemed to want to do is dig farther in to hide from the 'monster' that had scared him.

"Oh god, I am so sorry." I heard as I looked up to see that the guy who had been in the mask stood over us.

"It's alright." I assured him as I took in his appearance. Not very menacing at all. Brown hair, deep blue eyes, and an almost baby face. He looked to be around my age, if not older. Probably older, making him around eighteen.

"See buddy, it was only a mask." He stated as he surprised me by kneeling down beside me and Colton, mask in hand. He sighed though when Colton only began to cry harder, looking guilty himself.

"Colton, calm down bud, there's no need for you to overreact like this. Settle down." I stated as I ran my fingers through his hair, rocking him slightly to see if it would calm him down. It had the desired effect, till he fell asleep on me that is. The guy that had scared him still looked extremely guilty.

"Seriously, it's alright. He was being a chicken shit anyways. That scare might've done him some good." I stated and the guy looked almost surprised at the way I was talking. "I'm Liz by the way, if you didn't gather that from Colton screaming his head off earlier."I stated as I tried to lighten the mood. The guy laughed slightly, shaking his head.

"Tyler, and I really am sorry about that. I had no idea-"

"Seriously, it's alright." I stated again as I sighed, trying to get up.

I was having a little difficulty with the 95 pound kid on my lap.

"Hey, let me get him." Tyler stated softly as I nodded thankfully. He was extremely careful as he pulled Colton out of my lap not to wake him. I got up, dusting off my bum slightly out of reflex and pulling my baggy sweater down farther. I for once, was feeling very self conscious.

Not as if I had any amount of self esteem as it was, high school has done a wonderful job taking care of that.

You see, I'm not exactly the prettiest girl around, in fact I know I'm not. I have shoulder length muddy brown hair that was straight till it came to the ends and curled. This would either create a ringlet effect or a frizzy bush effect and I absolutely hated both. My physic leaves much to be desired, weighing around a hefty 190 pounds. My friends say I don't look it, but I sure as hell see it every morning on the scales.

I swear that scales were invented as a curse upon the woman of the world.

I had freckles _everywhere_. Down my arms, on my face, on my legs. It's like an infestation that you can never get rid off, and what makes it worse is I'm pale, causing there to be a stark contrast between my complection and freckles. The only thing I ever even liked about myself were my eyes. My Dad always said they were unique, for on most occasions they were brown, but on other occasions when it's light out and I'm outside, they turn green. My grandma always said that when my eyes were green they reminded her of the rolling green hills in Scotland. So yeah, that's pretty much me in a nutshell, but onto this meeting new-guy-who-is-way-way-way-way-_way-_out-of-my-league business.

"Where do you live?" He suddenly asked as my head snapped up.

Shit, I hate it when I day dream out of nowhere.

"Um, other side of town, on Elk Street, but I'm heading to Cy's." I stated as I nearly slapped myself. Sure, go ahead and tell the guy your life story, huh?

"What's Cy's?" Tyler asked as my mouth fell open in surprise.

He lived here and he had no idea what Cy's was? That poor, poor boy.

"I'm not from around here." He added quickly, probably seeing my perfect rendition of Gaping Goldfish.

Thank you, thank you.

"Oh, I see." I started out _intelligently_. Note to self: sarcasm.

"Yeah, I'm from New England, a place called Ipswich." He stated as he nodded back to the house. "My grandma lives here, I'm staying with her for a few months before my term starts in University."

_University_? Aw man, I'm only in _high school_. Ba hum bug!

"Oh, okay. Well, Cy's is a bowling alley, bar mix. Great wings, Ontario's best." I stated with pride in my voice.

"Really, all I expected to come here for was the bacon." He stated, laughing at his own joke, which wasn't that funny to me but I laughed anyways.

We Canadians hear that one wayyyyy to often.

"Yeah, well, anywho, I'm going there to go bowling with some friends. It's five pin by the way, not ten." I added, just for his own information. "Here, I'll take Goober back." I stated as I reached out for him and Tyler nodded, passing him over to me.

This kid _really_ needs to lay off the candy.

"You're not going to carry him across town, are you?" Tyler asked, looking at me in a weird, kinda concerned way.

Kinda a cute look on him.

"Um...well...yeah." I stated, sounding unsure myself now as I tried to manoeuver his candy bag so it wasn't digging into my side. Tyler must have saw this and grabbed the bag from my arm without a word.

Were all the boy's from Ipswich this nice? Sure put the boys around here to shame.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home, to drop Colton off then I'll drop you off at the bowling alley.

WARNING LIGHT.

Stranger + Car ride + Over reactive parents - Disaster!

Or maybe he really is just that nice?

"Um, well, I don't want to put you out of your way or anything. You must have half a dozen more kids coming around for tonight." I stated, trying my best to sound indifferent, cause I really didn't want to offend him with sounding nervous. Truth is though, I'm not a great actress.

"Naw, grams can take care of that. Besides, it's only a ten or fifteen minute drive." He stated with a shrug of his shoulders, digging for what must have been his car keys in his pocket.

"Seriously, it's alright-" I began, but I was quickly cut off.

"Seriously, I'll steal your little brother's candy if you don't let me give you a ride home." Tyler replied with a smirk, shaking the grocery bag full of candy in front of my face.

The brat is in so much trouble when we get home.

"Alright, but you don't have to drive me to Cy's, I live right across the street from there." I stated, only giving in a little.

I liked to make people's life a challenge. It's a gift, really.

Tyler nodded as he motioned for us to follow him, my warning lights going off again, making me feel on edge.

_Why do I feel so god damn nervous?! What is with this guy that is putting me on edge and why do I get this strange vibe coming from him?!_ I thought to myself as we walked into what I guessed to be the garage.

He was rich. Great, now even more out of my league. Let's begin a list of why that is.

1) He's cute

2) He's in University, therefore probably a good few years older then me

3) He is rich

4) He owns a god damn hummer!

This really isn't fair.

"I'm guessing the family is pretty well off then." I stated, not really sure what to say, but not wanting to be awkward either. To this Tyler looked kinda bashful as he unlocked the car and opened the back door so I could put Colton in the back seat.

"Um, yeah. Lot of old money." Tyler answered as he back away so I could put Colton in, and then strap him in his seat belt. "Actually my friend back in Ipswich would always steal my car on me."

"If I was you I would have hid the keys." I stated as I smirked shaking my head.

"Yeah well, it's not that easy." Tyler stated, with a nervous chuckle.

What was that about?

I looked back around at him in confusion, only to find that he wasn't there anymore.

"Over here." I heard him say with a laugh as he opened the passenger side of the Hummer.

Awww, a gentleman at heart. Here I thought all the guys around this area were jerks. Then again, I guess I should take into account that he isn't from around here. I smiled slightly as I walked over to the other side of the car.

"Thanks." I stated as I laughed slightly, climbing in, and there, as I sat waiting for him to reach the driver's side I thought to myself that for once, everything was running alright.

In a matter of hours, I'd realize how wrong I really was.

* * *

Please review! I have an awesome plot line I think, but you'll have to review and see, and I'd love to hear your thoughts about characters and what went on in this chapter! Thanks in advance.

Revenge


	2. Chapter 2

Crybaby

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Covenant, or any story twists that you may see. Hehehehehe

* * *

Angellinn: Thanks! I really do hope to keep up with this one, it's got a neat plot twist. Thanks for the review!

Hitomi Kalagari: Lol, yea, I was kinda hoping to bring something different to the table in character wise, though I'm not going to try and over do it, by making everyone odd, cause not everyone is, obviously, gotta have a mixture of both character! Lol, anyways, thanks for the review!

Darcy: Thank you, I will hopfully, keep living up to, or rather, writting up to the standards!

Sportlover92: All will be revealed in this chapter, and if not, I promise you I'll tell you next review! Thank you!

Greendoggie: Lol, I loved the chemistry between her bother and Liz, it was the best part to write that chapter I believe. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Smoke filled the air like a heavy fog as fire were lit here and there along the sidewalk. Heavy breathing could be heard, along with moaning and groaning. Gun shots were fired in the distance.

Blood spatters on the window as a voice could be heard above everything else.

A scream that would make any living human's blood run cold.

It was coming.

* * *

I sighed in relief as we finally made it back to my house, feeling steadily uncomfortable throughout the whole twenty five minute ride there. I had no idea what to do with myself. Do I talk? Do I not? Do I move?

I was beginning to wonder if I should have even breathed, but thought it best since Tyler would obviously not want a dead girl in his hummer.

Coming up to my lane way I could see a dark shadow in the window and rolled my eyes knowing it was probably my Mom. She watched me like a hawk. Tyler I guess had saw this and smirked as he put the hummer into park.

"Over protective parents?" He asked as he opened his door, getting out and I did the same.

"Try over bearing." I muttered, but heard him chuckle so I guess he had heard me. "Thanks for the ride by the way." I added with a small smile as I opened the door to grab Colton who was still fast asleep. I jumped, nearly hitting my head on the frame of the car door when I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Let me." His voice suddenly filled my ear as I thought I could feel the warm breath shimmer across my neck.

I refrained from melting.

See girls, this is what having no boyfriend for seventeen years of your life can do.

"O-okay." I answered meekly as I back out slowly, blushing furiously. I hope it was dark enough to hide it.

Tyler grinned as he reached in and carefully picked Colton up, easily backing out of the hummer and cradling him on his hip, Colton's head on his shoulder.

The lucky little bastard.

We walked up to the door and I sighed as I tried to open it, the door locked.

"Why do they do this? They know I don't have a damn key." I stated angrily as I ran a hand through my brown locks, frustrated.

Then something completely mortifying happened.

I started to hear moaning and groaning coming from just inside the livingroom window. Now I think Tyler would be able to _feel_ the blush coming off of my cheeks.

Oh dear lord, this was so embarrassing.

"Oh my god, Dad hasn't even been home for fifteen minutes!" I exclaimed as I checked my watch. It was nine thirty. "I am so sorry you had to hear that." I added, absolutely mortified as a scream was let loose by no doubt my Mother.

I hope Colton never knew this humiliation.

"It's alright, parent's are human too." Tyler stated, though the look on his face wasn't disgust...it looked like worry. "Why don't I take you and Colton to the bowling alley, then?" He asked and I nearly slapped myself for my response.

"Only if you join us." I replied quickly and felt myself blush again.

Honestly girl, how much more desperate sounding can you get?!

To my great relief though, he chuckled. It wasn't a mean condescending one either. It sounded more like a 'that-was-kinda-cute-and-or-immature-I'd-love-to' chuckles.

I need to get out more.

"Sure, might as well, grandma won't be expecting me till late I suppose." He stated with a smirk. "You know how grandmas are." He added, and I tried to not look confused.

Did she think...NO WAY...I mean, well, I wouldn't mind, but that's not the point. I'm way too plain for him.

Plus, I'm not a one night stand either.

I laughed nervously which he didn't seem to catch, for there was now even more moaning and groaning coming from inside my house and I even heard something smash.

Now he looked concerned as he set Colton back in the hummer quickly.

Almost urgently.

Great, my family and I have once again scared away the only chance I have a happiness.

Well, maybe I'm being a bit of a drama queen.

"Wait." I stated quickly. "Why don't I just take my own truck? That way you don't have to drive us back again." I stated as I searched my pockets for my keys. My beginners license was in the truck.

What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"You can drive?" He asked curiously as I walked around him to grab Colton, but nearly gasped in surprise when he grabbed my wrist.

It felt like a bolt of lightning just went through my veins and travelled down to my knees to make the weak.

"_That was odd_" I thought to myself as I tried to shake off the feeling, and I saw something in Tyler's eyes that didn't look entirely like him. It was something darker, more powerful.

I've had one too many energy drinks today.

"I'll take him, now can you answer my question?" He asked, and his voice seemed impossibly darker, deeper as his eyes held a bit of a bite in them.

I only wanted to get my kid brother, no need to snap.

"Yes, I have my license." _It's just that I need an adult with me in the front seat. Minor details, nothing to worry about._ My brain added, as if teasing me as I sighed. "Seriously, I'll take my brother, it's okay."

"He's already buckled up, so why don't you lead the way to the bowling alley." He stated, as he ran around to the drivers side of the hummer. I nodded, wondering what had gotten into him suddenly.

"_Must have been something I did_" I thought morbidly as I trudged my way to my truck, getting in and starting it. I sighed as I pulled out of the drive way, glancing at Tyler as my truck passes him and he look determinedly down at the wheel for some odd reason. Pulling out I looked back at my house, and suddenly felt as if my stomach had been dropped into a bucket of ice.

I hadn't told him how to get here, I mean, sure, I told him I lived on Elk Street, and by now he might know where it is, but he didn't know where my house was on Elk Street. He had just pulled in, I hadn't even told him where.

So how did he know?

* * *

An eighteen year old raven haired girl groaned as she woke up to the same thing she had been waking up to in the early mornings to for the past two weeks.

"This baby is going to be the death of me! I hate it!" She exclaimed quietly to herself, so as to not wake the other occupants of the house.

Or mansion, whichever you want to refer to it as.

Pounding the pillow angrily for good measure, she got up, grabbing the plastic bottle from the side table.

"Ungrateful little bastard of a kid. All he ever does it cry, sleep, poop, and cry some more." She stated angrily as she looked at the birth certificate that had been on the bedside table beside the bottle of milk.

Parent: Hope Dakota Jacobs

Child: M

10/10/07

Eight pounds

Dillon Gregory Jacobs

She sighed again, regretting the day she had ever signed that paper. She shouldn't have taken the damn baby, it was the biggest mistake of her life.

"Maybe if I put alcohol in the milk it'll kill it." She grumbled angrily as she stuffed the end of the bottle into the baby's mouth. She sighed as she looked down at the small plastic being, holding nearly half of her mark within the plastic of his head.

She hated Parenting Class.

Nearly jumping out of her skin she head a crash downstair and sighed, figuring her Dad and Mom might have gone for a drink before coming home from work.

Who was she kidding, it was a daily ritual for them.

As the baby continued to cry, Hope sighed picking him up and taking a glance towards her window.

How many deranged Mothers does it take to throw a fake baby out a window?

Answer: One

"God, that is so tempting." Hope muttered as she turned her gaze instead, to the floor length mirror on the other side of her bedroom. She was a very pretty girl, with straight black hair that reached her shoulders and a subtly curvy body. Her blue eyes were what caught much attention from the males around town, and there wasn't many that Hope felt worthy.

Except for one.

He had beautiful brownish blond hair, nearly as long as her's and belonged to the University's swimming team. They both attended NYU, both, as odd as it seemed, in each other's classes taking the same courses. Hope sighed as she daydreamed about his bluish green eyes, and turned to the window leading to the balcony again.

Only to find those eyes staring straight back at her.

"How the heck...Pogue?" She trialed off as she stood frozen on the spot, only when she saw the look of horror on his face did she turn around, gasping in shock.

"Oh Daddy, you scared me. Listen, I can explain. He's not-" She was quickly cut off as she looked over her father again. Something didn't seem right, he didn't seem himself.

Either he was extremely drunk or extremely sick. Oh, the baby had stopped crying.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" She asked, unsure of what to do. She wanted to go to him, but something in the back of her mind was telling her to flee.

Drool began to drip out of his mouth, and as he stepped into the light, Hope gasped seeing the large, open and festering wound on his shoulder.

It looked strangely like a bite...a human bite.

"Daddy, Dad, you're hurt." She stated as she shook slightly, for some odd reason scared as he let out a guttural groan.

The baby cried out, and that's when all hell broke loose.

"HOPE!" Pogue screamed as he somehow opened my locked window. "RUN!"

She was too shocked to move.

But something else did it for her.

All too suddenly she felt herself being jerked back, flying through the air, and watching as if in slow motion, her Dad falling forward, just missing her by a hair.

Had he really meant to harm her? What had happened to him?

No it was probably just a misunderstanding. He was drunk, therefore delirious and it looked to Pogue as if he was going to attack her while in a reality, he was probably just checking on her and accidentally began to stumble towards Hope.

As she felt the pair of strong arms around her middle she began to struggle, to try and reach her Dad.

"Pogue?! What are you doing here?! What are you _doing_?! He's drunk!" She exclaimed, but the arms around her were even stronger than she had thought, and held fast to her. "He's hurt!" Hope yelled again, mindful of the baby still in her arms.

She'd be surprised if it didn't develop shaking baby syndrome.

"That's not your Dad! Hope we need to leave now!" Pogue argued with her as she stopped struggling.

Just to look at him as if he was crazy.

For once she wasn't ogling.

"What are you talking about, that is my Dad!" Hope argued as her Dad seemed to once again be attracted to a noise.

It came from her hamster cage.

Hope watched as he trudged over to the cage, starting to shake again as she began to have that hostile vibe come back from her Dad. He opened the cage, the hamster not making a single noise as his hand dived in, searching for it. He found it, and brought it to his face, as if observing it.

Then he bit the hamster's head off.

Hope felt like she was going to be sick as she saw the headless body of her hamster, and heard the crunching of the skull coming from her Dad's chewing mouth.

"Daddy?" She asked softly, and then started as she heard a yip from downstairs.

It sounded like Fluffy, her Mom's prized Pomeranian.

Hope shook, somehow knowing that Fluffy had met the same fate of her hamster...but by different hands.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Hope asked softly, scared to catch her Dad's attention and feeling as if she were in a nightmare.

Too bad it was reality.

"Let me worry about that." He stated mysteriously as he very suddenly reached around behind her legs and picked her up, bridal style.

Good thing Hope was good a controlling her emotions, or she might have screamed. Even more so at the next part.

His eyes were completely black.

* * *

Please, Please, Please, review with your thoughts, I want to know what everyone thinks of my story line now, of the scenario I just twisted in, if prehaps it is too much. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Crybaby

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Thank you so much to those who have review and I can't wait to see how this chapter goes, please keep them coming in!

* * *

Liz's Point Of View

I sighed as I followed looking in my rear view mirror, seeing Tyler driving calmly behind me.

Kids, don't repeat what I just did at home ALWAYS keep your eyes on the road, not ogling at something or someone out of your league.

Boy I sounded depressing.

Not only that, but I feel violated some how. I mean, the only way he would have known where I lived exactly is if he was a stalker.

The concept both frightened me, and in a weird way excited me. I mean, I must not exactly be ugly if I'm being stalked, right?

God, I can be so vain.

Shifting the truck into park as I ran my hand through my hair once again nervously, I hoped out, walking over to where Tyler was just parking.

"Hey, I'm going to make a phone call, I'll be in, in just a couple minutes, okay?" Tyler answered as he rolled down the window, whilst unlocking the back door so I could grab Colton who was now wide away and jumping up and down as much as his seatbelt would allow in his seat.

"Lizzy, this car is soooooo awesome! Can we go driving in it some more, please?!" He exclaimed as I laughed, kinda embarrassed. In my sub consciousness a childish voice was protesting.

_No way, you've already hung off of him enough, my turn!_ It shouted jealously as I shook my head, trying to rid myself of those inner thoughts.

He was a kid for crying out loud, leeching was his specialty.

"No, come on bud, my friends are already probably waiting for me in the alley, and if we're lucky, I might be able to get you in for a couple games." I stated as I nearly toppled over once the kid shot out at me.

I know he's going to be my reason for a bad back when I grow old.

I heard Tyler laugh slightly as I blushed, smirking slightly. "Thanks for enduring the ride with the little buggar, I know how hard that can be." I stated as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Not a problem, I'll be in soon." He stated as I tried not to frown, noticing he was trying to get rid of me in haste.

"Okay then, see ya soon." I answered back quickly as I turned towards the alley.

The boy was a mystery, one that I was almost scared to find out.

Almost.

* * *

Hope's Point Of View

I shivered none stop as we trudged through the forest outlining my estate. We were running at a fast pace, and I wasn't sure if I was just shivering from the cold anymore.

I had just saw my Dad eat my hamster, who _wouldn't_ be freaked out about that.

Then there was Pogue, with his black eyes. At first I thought he was having a seizure.

Oh, _that_ would have put the icing on my cake.

Oh, but that idea was clean swiped from my mind...when we started rising ten feet into the air! It was like an invisible hand had grabbed us both around the waist and had just hoisted us up into the heavens.

I know, I'm a hopeless romantic, but hey, at least I can admit it.

"Where are we going? What is going on?" I asked softly, feeling as lost as I knew I sounded. Pogue ahead of me sighed, as if he was trying to be patient with a child.

Now that hurt.

"I'll tell you when we can safely stop, right now, we can't." He answered and continued on.

Easy for him to say, he didn't have an eight pound baby and no shoes on, much less appropriate clothing for tracking in the woods. I wasn't much for fighting though, and just continued on, not saying a word.

Until I heard a distinct snap coming from under my feet, and screamed.

* * *

Georgia sighed as she looked around the classroom, finding nothing of real interest.

Pardon me, _anything_ of real interest. God, English sucks.

Tossing her mid length dark brown hair over her shoulder she leaned her head on her desk, wishing she could just sink into it.

How much more embarrassing could things have gotten?

Her day started out like any usual day. Her Mom yelled at her to 'Get her lazy ass out of bed.', her Father stood in the livingroom, smoking his pipe and staring at the opposite wall as if it were about to move.

Kids, this is what drugs will do to you.

The difference was, that today, he actually noticed her as she came down the stairs in her baggy shirt and jeans. He had taken one look at her, and jumped up, grabbing her around her arm hard and dragging her back upstairs.

He roughed her up a lot, hitting her, kicking her...raping her. This wasn't the first time she had ever been molested by him either, it had all started when she turned fifteen, because, until then, her Grandma had been able to shield her for the most part. Her Grandma had died though, of compilations during a surgery that was supposed to have _cured_ her. She hated doctors, and intentionally blamed them every time her Father had laid a hand on her since. She didn't even know why he did it. She wasn't pretty, she has brown hair, brown eyes, and an overweight body. She was very plain.

That wasn't what made her want to disappear, no, it happened afterwards, in the library.

_Library_ _Georgia's Point Of View_

I sat down quickly on the sofa that was in a little cubical, a perfect hideaway to get acquainted with a new book that Mrs. Scotch had given me to read.

I love books, I could loose myself in them, it didn't take much. In no time I could be flying over the Atlantic ocean, looking for lost cities, or in France, trying to solve Da Vinci's code, or better yet, galloping on a horse, bound for The Shire. Sometimes, I wish my books would just take me to a world that I belonged in.

Well, I just settled onto the couch, reading the newest book by Terry Goodkind, pulling on my shirt slightly to hopefully make the rolls that I knew would appear on my sides disappear some. Suddenly, I felt the couch sink slightly, and I knew someone had sat down. This surprised me a little, because usuallyI was the only one ever here during the lunch period.

I'm a bookworm and proud of it!

What I didn't expect, was the person to start talking to me.

"Hey, what's you name?" The distinctly male voice asked, and I already tried to get a metal picture of him on my head.

Greased back hair, big rimmed glasses, yellow button up shirt with a violet tie. I mean, that's all I ever meet here.

To my great surprise, when I looked up I didn't see anything that I had just described. I saw very light blond hair, not greased back, but laying haphazardly on his head, giving me the instant impulse to run my hand through it and try to smooth it out.

I managed to control my impulse, thank god.

He had the iciest (if that's even a word) blue eyes I had ever seen, going quiet charmingly with his hair.

I'm a freak.

His body was built, from what I could tell from the baggy sweat shirt and jeans he was wearing, like a swimmers', or even runners', and it didn't help my mind to wonder since he was slouching languidly on the couch.

He looked much too 'in crowd' to be hanging in the library with the 'out crowd'.

"I believe I asked you a question." He repeated, making me jolt out of my own thought, and I blushed a deep red, knowing that I probably had the 'deer in the headlights' effect going due to the fact he had obviously caught me checking him out.

"Oh, um, Georgia Lakes, sorry, my mind was caught up in my book." I answered hurriedly, trying to find an excuse for my staring.

"Uh huh, I'm sure it was." The boy stated slowly, as if trying to make himself sound more superior to her. Flushing indignantly, her pride becoming her biggest attribute, once again, and she slammed her book close, packing up and preparing to leave.

"Where are you going? You haven't even asked me what _my_ name is yet." The blonde stated as I sighed.

"Maybe I don't care to know." I replied as I went to hoist my backpack onto my shoulders, but found that suddenly, my backpack felt as if it weighed a ton, literally, I couldn't even get it off the floor. I first looked over to the guy, who had a smug smirk on his lips, his eyes closed, then down to my backpack.

It had somehow become caught under the couch, meaning _he who isn't named_ had to get off his rear end so I could get my backpack out.

I sighed as I looked back over at him, seeing his eyes opened once more, but the icy blue hue was much darker then before.

Oh great, he was smirking again.

"Listen, could you please get up so I can have my bag back, I've had a rough day." I stated, trying to get some sympathy, so maybe he'd move.

"Ask me what my name is first." He stated determinedly as I shook my head.

"Why would you care if I knew what your name was?" I asked instead, trying to avoid becoming acquittances with the guy.

"Why are you asking my question with a question?" He asked back, just as smartly, smirking.

Oh, he thought he had me, huh?

"Why are you answering _my_ question with a question? Got something to hide Goldie Locks." I stated, clearing frustrated as I tugged on my bag again. The buggar still wouldn't move.

"Where did you get that bruise?" He suddenly asked out of the middle of nowhere and I jumped back, as if I had been bitten, quickly rolling down the sleeves that must have rolled up when I had went to grab my backpack.

"Nothing, I'm a clutz." I offered up as I squirmed nervously under his gaze.

"So I'm guessing you fell into someone's hand, considering those looked an awful lot like finger prints." The boy retaliated.

Whoever said blondes were dumb was lying.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." I answered again. "What is this, like twenty questions, I just want to go so I can get ready for my next class." I stated as I heaved on my backpack this time, causing it to suddenly let go and for me to go flying out of the cubical.

"Ow." I moaned as I rubbed the back of my head, my eyes still shut.

"Nice going." I heard jokingly from above me, and opened my eyes to see the boy standing over top of me.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I asked pathetically, my day was just getting better and better.

"Hell if I know, what's your next class anyways?" The boy asked me as I frowned slightly, noticing he left his hand out to help me up. "Just take my hand, I don't bite...ha-" He stated, smirking that smug smirk before I cut him off.

"Don't even think about it." I warned him as I sat myself up, and he retracted his hand quickly, smirking. "Why is someone like you, talking to me anyway?" I asked as I picked up some of the books that had been lost out of my bag from the last tumble.

"Answer my question first and I'll answer yours." He stated evenly as I sighed, rolling my eyes.

Well, fair _was _fair.

"I have English next." I answered as I looked to him, ready for his answer.

"Same here, looks like we're going to be classmates!" He stated with a wide grin, though I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

Probably was, cause who would want to hang around Loony Lakes?

"Well, answer my question now. Why are you hanging out with me of all people?" I asked, impatient, but already knowing an answer, 'My friend and I had a bet.'. What actually happened though, made her even more angry.

"I felt like committing a act of charity." He answered smugly as I shook with anger, storming out of the library.

_Back In The Classroom_

Now, as I sat on my desk, doodling a latest creation in my note pad, a paper aeroplane landed on my paper, causing me to jump. I discreetly looked around, seeing Goldie Locks in the back himself, but he seemed to pay me no mind, so I thought it was just another prank. Opening it up, I was surprised, to say the least, when I saw the message.

_I'm Reid Garwin by the way 'Gia._

_Goldie Locks_

* * *


End file.
